Heretofore, the provision of side decoration bands in which plural straight or curved ridges are arranged in parallel at a side portion of a tire has become widespread.
For example, in the Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,446, an example is disclosed in which a second ridge is formed inside a first ridge to form a side decoration band. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-273505, an example is disclosed in which a side decoration band is formed that includes a first decoration element, which is formed only by first ridges, and a second decoration element, in which second ridges are disposed inside the first ridges.